paulsworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Patryck
Patryck is the role of Matt in Paulsworld. He is egotistical, dimwitted, and vain. He is often seen wearing a light blue overcoat and carrying a hand mirror. He cares deeply about his hair, and will panic is someone messes it up. Profile Appearance He is mostly noted by his yellow hoodie and blue overcoat. He has neat brown hair, and his bangs are stylized in two flaps. Personality Patryck is shown to be unintelligent throughout the show. He tends to use words that create the impression that he is smart, but he probably does not know what they really mean. He is also incredibly narcissistic, caring only about his looks. He does however seem to have a few kind intentions, and in Hide and Seek saved the food in the fridge. However, he most likely did this to gain praise for his own selfish desires. Patryck is fatally allergic to dogs, even to the point of killing him. Though it has not been confirmed, his favorite drink seems to be lemonade, as he showed discomfort of throwing away a bottle of it that went bad. Despite being mainly viewed as unintelligent, he is sometimes shown to have slightly higher intelligence. He is also shown to be more intelligent in Hello Hellhole, as he is the only one to walk into the elevator, unlike the others, who ran in and yelled something random. Patryck's dimwitted personality has lead to him causing reckless and sometimes dangerous behavior towards Paul and Yanov. It was revealed that Patryck used to give guns to bears as child, which lead to Freddy Fazbear murdering Yanov's Father. Patryck once recklessly hugged Yuu's memory eraser gun while the latter was leaving causing himself to get zapped by it and completely forget his old room mate. Patryck also pressed several random buttons with Paul inside Yuu's lab during "The End (Part 2)" causing a lot of mayhem and destruction throughout the house. He also nearly pressed a big sinister looking red button in the lab but was stopped immediately by Yuu who punched him in the face. He appears to be slightly nicer but more dimwitted in the newer episodes, such as really valuing Yanov as a friend, even though Yanov hardly cares about Patryck most of the time. Patryck once went as far as to name a cymbal playing monkey he got from a claw machine "Yanov Jr." after his supposed friend, only to have Yanov destroy the monkey shortly afterwards.He also offered Yanov his novelty toy collection should he get killed, only to have Yanov reply he wanted Paul to burn his new novelty toy collection if he also died. He used the control panel to make Yuu's mech punch it self for 3 reasons; 1. Destroying his house 2. "Killing" his friend (Yanov) 3. When Yuu punched him in the face. Alternative forms Patryck has appeared in many forms and disguises. Future Patryck Future Patryck is a futuristic version of Patryck. He wears a trench coat and glasses. He seems to have more common sense than his past counterpart. Patrycja Patrycja is the female version of Patryck. Her, along with Paula and Yana, went to a magic store, where Yana picked up a box, hoping that there were doughnuts in the box. Vampat Vampire Patryck, or Vampat, is Patryck after a vampire bit him of Halloween. Later, he tries to suck Paul and Yanov's blood but is unsuccessful when he fails on every attempt, and does not suck Yanov and Paul's blood when they are killed from Yanov's stake machine gun stating that it is not fair. He then wants to go for a walk outside but explodes. Trivia *He is the oldest of the group, at age 31. *He suffers from dyslexia and kleptomania. *His surname is "Dabrowski". *He cares more about his hair than his face. *He has been confirmed to be Polish. Gallery Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Main character Category:Polish